Le théorème de la photographie
by Sexy Skyscraper
Summary: AU Université - Sanvers - Le professeur MacCarter est exigeante et fantasque. Les élèves de criminologie le savent, son cours est atypique et riche en rebondissements. Maggie ne s'attendait pourtant pas à un sujet de fin d'année aussi adorable...


Ceci est une 'petite' fic qui devait à l'origine simplement me permettre d'écrire sur un autre sujet que la longue fic que je vous prépare... Cette 'petite' fic donc qui frôle les 10.000 mots. Voilà voilà. Ça vous donne une légère idée de la longueur de ma longue fic (actuellement 22.000 mots et je suis à peine à la moitié en étant optimiste).

Cette fic est dédié à Nel qui a choisi le thème et Sel qui a tout relu et corrigé. Et aussi à tous mes reviewers sur Un soir à la bibliothèque qui me font juste rêver.

Mais trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture.

Thème exploré : Photographie

Pairing : Sanvers powaaaa

Particularité : encore un Univers Alternatif à l'université parce qu'elles sont choupis sur un campus

Disclamer : les personnages sont empruntés à la série Supergirl juste pour le plaisir

* * *

Le cours du professeur MacCarter était probablement l'un des plus réputés mais également le plus redouté. Sa vision de la criminologie était unique en son genre et elle aimait bousculer ses élèves. Un cours magistral était, selon elle, d'un ennui mortel. Dès lors, elle avait pour spécialité de sortir des sentiers battus. Elle était devenue une véritable légende et son cours, le Saint-Graal.

Maggie Sawyer s'était battue l'année précédente pour pouvoir le suivre. Il leur avait été demandé de remplir une candidature avec lettre de motivation en ligne. Une fois son dossier accepté, elle avait été cordialement invitée à préparer une courte intervention pour prouver sa détermination à suivre ce cours. En arrivant dans le local, Maggie avait découvert que le professeur MacCarter était avenante et souriante. Ce qui contrastait étrangement avec les mines blêmes des élèves qu'elle avait vus sortir de ce même local.

La brunette avait immédiatement compris qu'elle devait s'attendre au pire. Elle s'était installée sur la chaise bancale qui était mise à sa disposition en face du bureau qu'occupait la quinquagénaire.

\- Sawyer Margaret, correct ?

\- Maggie. Oui, madame.

\- Vous avez une minute pour trouver une phrase et une phrase seulement pour me convaincre que je dois vous avoir dans mon cours. Dites-moi ce qui fait de vous un être unique que je voudrais former. Elle leva son index en avisant que Maggie ouvrait la bouche. Ne dites rien, vous avez une minute chrono.

Maggie avait préparé un argumentaire concis mais peut-être pas aussi court que ce qui était requis. Dès lors, elle avait oublié toute sa préparation, regardé son futur professeur dans les yeux – lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait du cran – et lui avait fait son plus beau sourire.

\- Je ne suis ni blanche, ni hétéro, ni citadine et en prime j'adore relever des défis impossibles et résoudre des casse-têtes.

Trois jours avant le début de son master, elle avait reçu un mail personnel du professeur MacCarter. Elle était dans les vingt élus de sa promotion. Elle n'eut pas le moindre regret pour les quelques deux cents autres étudiants qui avaient postulés.

Le premier quadrimestre avait été intense. Elle avait dû étudier des lieux pour établir tous les crimes et moyens d'évasions possibles – idéal quand on avait une imagination débordante – elle avait interrogé des suspects en conditions réelles et avait même traqué des vandales que leur professeur avait engagés pour l'occasion.

Maggie espérait sincèrement que le second quadrimestre serait tout aussi épique. Même si cela promettait d'être terriblement difficile, elle adorait ces mises en pratique.

\- Chers étudiants, vous allez désormais entamer la partie deux de mon enseignement de cette année. Seuls les élèves qui réussiront le travail final du quadrimestre pourront suivre le cours de master 2. Je vais vous convoquer un par un dans mon bureau et vous allez recevoir une enveloppe. Je vous préviens de suite, n'essayez pas de comparer vos assignements, cela ne servira à rien. Vous avez votre propre projet solo d'enquête de terrain.

C'était pour le moins cryptique comme information. Tous les étudiants se rendirent dans le bâtiment principal du département de criminologie et patientèrent dans les couloirs. La nervosité ambiante n'était pas pour rassurer Maggie mais elle se demandait surtout quel genre de tâches l'attendait.

Bien entendu, les élèves échangeaient sur ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Juste pour crier à l'abomination ou s'échanger des idées sur la marche à suivre. Il était hors de question qu'elle y prête la moindre attention. Elle avait une seule et unique mission. Réussir son projet. Seule.

\- Maggie ?

La brune suivit son professeur et s'installa sur la chaise face à son bureau.

\- Je suis très satisfaite de vos résultats. Bon esprit d'analyse, bonne compréhension des lieux et je dois dire, j'ai apprécié votre imagination débordante en matière de meurtres. C'est presque rassurant que vous ayez choisi d'entrer dans la police. Un rire discret lui échappa. J'ai donc décidé que vous alliez me faire une véritable enquête de terrain. Je vais vous confier trois photographies. Je vais vous demander de retrouver la personne, de créer un dossier sur elle – identité, profil comportemental, ses habitudes mais également ses liens personnels sur le campus – et ce sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord. Eh bien, ça va être… intéressant.

\- Très. Je tiens à préciser que votre 'cible', si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, a donné son accord. Elle est donc au courant qu'il peut potentiellement y avoir des étudiants qui vont lui tourner autour. Un peu comme un criminel qui redoute d'être découvert par la police, n'est-ce pas. Cela rajoutera certainement du piment à votre enquête, Maggie.

Elle sortit du bureau avec son enveloppe bien à place dans son sac. Bien. Cela avait été moins pire que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Ce n'était que du travail de terrain, une enquête discrète sur l'identité d'un inconnu.

À terme, elle devait pouvoir exécuter ce genre de tâches sans même y réfléchir. Elle devait être capable de détecter les signaux que ses concitoyens lui envoyaient. Elle n'ouvrit pas l'enveloppe de la journée, elle n'avait pas envie de le faire avant d'être au calme dans son appartement d'étudiante.

Son logement se situait au cœur d'une résidence universitaire dans un quartier calme de National City, à quinze minutes à pieds de sa faculté. L'endroit n'était peut-être pas le plus beau ni le plus chic mais elle s'y sentait bien. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Sitôt entrée, elle balança sa veste sur son porte-manteau, enleva ses chaussures et augmenta son chauffage d'un cran. Janvier était un mois rude cette année et Maggie avait un peu perdu l'habitude de ces températures.

Son frigo n'était pas très fourni mais elle se prépara un repas consistant. Elle coupa les légumes avec une minutie qui ne lui était pas forcément familière. Elle appréhendait la découverte de son suspect. C'était idiot. Elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir cette enveloppe pour le découvrir. Cela lui ôterait bien des interrogations et cela lui permettrait surtout de ne pas faire de plans sur la comète. Elle s'imaginait déjà en planque devant des immeubles ou interrogeant discrètement ses voisins et connaissances.

Après le repas, elle fit sa vaisselle et l'essuya avant de la remettre à place. Maggie hésita un instant. Devait-elle prendre sa douche avant ou après sa découverte ?

Après.

Non.

Avant.

Définitivement, elle choisit qu'elle la prendrait avant.

Pimpante dans son plus beau pyjama, elle s'installa dans le petit canapé d'angle qui se trouvait près du radiateur et attrapa la fameuse enveloppe. Elle l'avait évitée toute la journée. Il était désormais temps d'y faire face. Maggie cassa le sceau en cire qui scellait la missive et découvrit trois clichés. C'était très clairement des photos volées.

Sur l'une d'elles, une jeune femme – âge estimé 23 ans selon Maggie – sortait d'un immeuble dont le numéro se terminait pas un cinq. Elle avait des cheveux lisses qui lui arrivaient à la mâchoire, d'un brun foncé tirant un peu sur le roux. Des yeux chocolat, un air un peu sérieux, une veste en cuir et un jean complétaient la vision.

Sur la seconde photo, elle découvrit sa cible dans l'un des restaurants universitaires – si elle en croyait les logos sur les chaises. La brunette avait en main un sandwich et un grand mug. On apercevait un livre sur la table mais Maggie ne parvint pas à en apprendre plus. La photo faisait le point sur la fille, pas sur le livre. Clairement, son professeur avait brouillé les pistes.

Sur la dernière photo, elle trouva trois personnes. Sa cible, dans une charmante robe bleue, une grande blonde souriante, cheveux longs – âge estimé 18 ans - qui agitait un drapeau aux couleurs de l'université de National City et une autre jeune femme, brune cheveux bouclés – âge estimé 23 ans - dans un tailleur près du corps. Les trois filles semblaient rire ensemble tandis que dans l'arrière-plan, on distinguait une foule de personnes dont au moins dix d'entre eux étaient nets.

Maggie sortit un calepin neuf pour y noter ses observations. Sa cible était probablement une étudiante ou une doctorante au vu de son âge. La photo de groupe laissait présager un évènement dans l'université, une remise de diplôme peut-être. Elle allait devoir investiguer sérieusement cette piste et espérer trouver les autres protagonistes.

La photographie du bâtiment n'apportait en réalité que peu d'informations. C'était un immeuble gris avec des fenêtres plutôt banales, qui comportait un 5 dans sa numérotation. Ce qui était horriblement commun dans cette ville. Elle pouvait a priori se limiter aux immeubles entourant les facultés de l'université pour sa recherche. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une avancée, le campus occupait pratiquement la moitié de National City.

Maggie se décida à faire un jogging matinal dans les quartiers universitaires. Ce ne serait pas l'idéal mais elle n'avait pas franchement le choix. Elle n'avait aucune piste concrète actuellement. Et croiser quelqu'un dans les restaurants universitaires n'était vraiment pas aisé. Ils avaient des horaires d'ouverture très larges et ce, six jours par semaine.

Bien, c'était maigre comme informations et elle devait en plus jouer la carte de la prudence. Elle était certaine que cette fille avait été mandatée pour contacter le professeur MacCarter si elle avait la moindre suspicion d'être suivie.

Tout en réfléchissant à sa stratégie de recherche, la jeune criminologue en herbe se servit en cookies et les émietta dans un gros bol avec de la glace. Elle pouvait tenter la carte franchise en consultant toutes les secrétaires des facultés. Du moins, celles en contact direct avec les étudiants. Ou bien aller voir les bibliothécaires. Quelqu'un avait bien dû la croiser à un moment donné.

La piste de l'immeuble semblait dans un premier temps plus viable. Et poster une des photographies en ligne était totalement exclu. Un message dans les petites annonces du journal universitaire était peut-être envisageable, _via_ le courrier du cœur. Non. Se faire passer pour un admirateur n'aurait fait qu'augmenter la méfiance.

Tout en mangeant, elle secouait sa cuillère d'un air distrait. Pour avoir un profil complet, il lui faudrait avant tout un nom. Après, cela serait essentiellement de la recherche documentaire et des techniques de planque et de récupération d'informations.

La fille était jolie, cela ne gâcherait rien pendant son enquête. Maggie sourit à la simple pensée puis s'obligea à redescendre sur terre. Non. Elle n'allait pas craquer sur un suspect. Même si cette fille était probablement une volontaire et pas une suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre. Et à bien y regarder, elle n'était pas jolie, cette fille était superbe. Elle avait une silhouette athlétique sans être trop musclée. Elle avait un joli sourire mais c'était ses yeux qui hypnotisaient la jeune latino.

Non.

Non, elle n'allait clairement pas tomber dans le piège. MacCarter savait pertinemment l'orientation de Maggie. Elle avait très bien pu choisir cette fille pour…

La séduire et lui faire perdre la tête ? Lui donner du fil à retordre en l'observant ? La tester sur son aptitude à rester professionnelle ?

Les trois étaient envisageables. Elle allait passer probablement deux mois sur cette enquête de terrain tout en suivant ses cours. L'investissement allait être important et plus encore, elle allait devoir rendre un dossier complet et bien ficelé sur cette fille. L'analyse comportementale générale serait facile en comparaison avec l'étude préliminaire de sa psychologie.

Elle allait devoir parler avec elle. Trouver un prétexte allait être un véritable défi.

Non.

Elle s'emballait à nouveau. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, localiser ce qui était localisable. L'immeuble et le restaurant. Si elle déterminait une portion spécifique de campus, elle aurait une première idée de sa spécialité universitaire.

L'exploration de la ville se révéla intéressante. Du moins, les trois premiers jours. Ensuite, il y eut de la pluie, ce qui compliqua un peu la tâche. Surtout lorsqu'elle dérapa sur une plaque d'égout une semaine plus tard.

Son épaule était en feu et elle venait de s'écorcher la main gauche.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour découvrir une tête qu'elle connaissait. Elle cligna des yeux. D'accord, c'était officiel, les photos ne lui rendaient pas du tout justice. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle était bien plus jolie en vrai et son parapluie bleu mettait son teint en valeur. La pluie s'intensifia. Son inconnue tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Maggie accepta son aide.

\- Merci. Je… oulah.

Le monde tanguait un peu autour d'elle et elle raffermit sa prise sur son inconnue pour se stabiliser.

\- J'habite à deux pas d'ici. Venez. Voyant que la joggeuse ne bougeait pas, elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. Je promets, je ne mords pas et j'ai même une trousse de premiers secours. On va désinfecter ça.

Elle désignait sa main. Maggie s'autorisa une seconde pour arrêter de fixer l'inconnue et pour évaluer les dégâts. Sa main était rouge et un peu gonflée, le sang se mélangeait un peu à la pluie.

Elle se laissa guider et sentit qu'elle s'était réceptionnée relativement mal en tombant. Son genou était douloureux. Et sa cheville n'était probablement pas très contente de son sort. Heureusement, cet immeuble avait un ascenseur. Son inconnue logeait au cinquième étage.

L'appartement était petit mais chaleureux. Contrairement à celui de Maggie, il y avait une quantité de photos sur un des murs près de la télévision. Elle reconnut l'une ou l'autre personne de la photo de groupe qu'elle possédait grâce à MacCarter. C'était tout de même incroyable que, parmi tous les êtres humains et les aliens présents dans la ville, ce soit elle qui ait assisté à sa chute.

La jeune femme s'était éclipsée dans une pièce adjacente et revint avec une trousse de premier secours. Qui diable avait une trousse de premier secours ? Maggie se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'en achèterait une à la première heure le lendemain. C'était utile – même si elle n'en avait jamais douté – et elle devait être une criminologue prévoyante.

\- Installez-vous ici.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, s'il te plait ? Elle lui fit un sourire et son inconnu laissa échapper un rire.

\- C'était trop formel ? Voyant Maggie lui faire une petite moue, elle rit en confirmant. Oui. Oui c'était trop formel. Désolée, déformation professionnelle. Vouvoyer les patients est une obligation. J'ai fait médecine.

\- Oh, eh bien, c'était mon jour de chance. Enfin, pas forcément de finir à terre mais d'être secourue par une jolie docteure.

D'accord. Elle était tombée et elle s'était très certainement assommée sur le macadam. Sa facilité pour flirter était parfois un fléau. Quoique, son vis-à-vis semblait en rosir de plaisir. Elle draguait son devoir de fin d'année. Merveilleux.

\- Je peux ?

Elle désignait sa main ensanglantée.

\- Je t'en prie, fais ton possible pour me sauver d'une mort atroce. Elle surjouait un peu – énormément – mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Un rire lui répondit. Elle avait un très joli rire. Cette information n'était peut-être pas utile pour son enquête mais elle se promit de la noter.

\- Je promets de faire mon possible. C'est assez superficiel dans l'ensemble, je pense, mais tu ne t'es pas ratée en tout cas. Le gonflement est déjà bien présent et je soupçonne la présence de cailloux dans ta plaie. Soit dit en passant, je suis Alex. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par-là.

\- Enchantée, Alex. Moi c'est Maggie.

\- D'accord, Maggie. Je vais juste relever ta manche pour désinfecter tout ça, nettoyer la plaie et bander la zone la plus éraflée. Des douleurs autre part ?

Maggie lui précisa que son épaule était un peu endolorie, tout comme sa jambe. Alex ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle soigna sa main avec dextérité et l'ausculta avec patience. Ses mains étaient bien chaudes contre le tissu léger de sa tenue de jogging.

Elle frissonna.

\- Rien de cassé et cela ne semble pas être une blessure grave. Certainement un contrecoup de ta chute. Je… Attends, je dois avoir…

Elle attrapa un plaid pour le poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Son téléphone sonnait. Alex s'excusa et Maggie l'observa vraiment. Elle était plus grande qu'elle et avait un sourire adorable. Elle était en conversation avec une certaine Kara.

Pour ne pas l'espionner, elle se concentra sur ses douleurs et sur l'odeur envoutante du plaid sur ses épaules.

\- Désolée, ma sœur s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir arriver. Je dois avoir des petits pois congelés, pour soulager ta cheville.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, tu as certainement des choses prévues. Les médecins sont toujours surbookés…

\- Non. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas le l'abus et je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. C'était pour tester un nouveau restaurant. Ils proposent des desserts à tomber d'après la rumeur. Je pourrai tester demain.

Alex lui donna un essuie plié en quatre avec les petits pois dedans.

\- C'est très gentil. Donc tu fais une spécialisation en médecine ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Je fais un cursus de bioingénieur. Rien à voir avec la médecine mais tant que j'étais motivée pour les études, je me suis dit qu'il fallait le tenter.

\- Une véritable intello. Je suis impressionnée. Je n'en suis qu'à mon premier master.

\- En quoi ?

\- Criminologie.

La conversation était aisée entre les deux jeunes femmes et Maggie resta encore une grosse demi-heure avec Alex et ses petits pois désormais décongelés. Il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva.

\- Encore un grand merci pour tout.

\- C'était normal.

\- Je pense qu'un autre être humain m'aurait assommée pour me voler mon portefeuille. Ou alors aurait ri avant de repartir aussitôt. Ou m'aurait juste observée en train de souffrir en claudiquant jusque chez moi, à bien y réfléchir.

\- Ton optimisme est sans limite, Maggie.

\- On peut dire ça. La criminologie ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'étude de la bonté humaine. Contente d'avoir eu cet exposé magistral pour me contredire et me prouver qu'il existe des gens adorables et serviables, docteure Alex. Bonne journée.

Maggie vit que la jeune femme voulait rajouter quelque chose mais elle sembla se raviser et lui souhaita une bonne journée à son tour.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, elle vérifia les boites aux lettres. Elle avait retenu le numéro de l'appartement et put ainsi aisément retrouver son nom. A. Danvers.

Alex Danvers. Sœur nommée Kara. Diplômée de médecine et master en science – bioinégénieure. Sourire à tomber. Serviable et dévouée. Rire adorable. Aime les couleurs neutres. Porte des vestes en cuir. Parapluie bleu.

Ce soir-là, allongée sur son lit, Maggie massait son épaule avec application. Elle était complètement et irrémédiablement fichue. Son épaule allait guérir, pour ça, elle n'avait aucun doute. Par contre, elle avait un crush de la taille d'un immeuble de cinquante étages.

Non. Elle n'avait pas de crush. Cette fille était… eh bien, elle était probablement hétéro. Et sa cible de travail. Alex était donc hors d'atteinte. Elle était loin, très loin. Au moins, Maggie pouvait toujours rêver que la situation soit différente. C'était stupide. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un crush après une simple discussion de moins d'une heure. Quoique… Elle avait noté son adresse. Pour son projet, pas pour des raisons personnelles. Bien évidemment…

Après trois jours à récolter discrètement des informations sur Alex Danvers, la jeune latino décida qu'un acte de bonté méritait de vrais remerciements. Elle se rendit à la librairie la plus proche et choisit une carte avec une super-héroïne dessus. Puis, elle acheta une boite de pansements décorés avec des princesses Disney ainsi qu'une boite de pralines.

'Jamais un sauvetage n'avait été plus efficace ni plus souriant. Encore un très grand merci pour tout. Voilà de quoi renouveler le stock de pansements de ton kit de premiers secours. J'ai remplacé les petits pois congelés par du chocolat. J'espère que tu me pardonneras cette entourloupe.

Avec toute ma plus grande reconnaissance,

La demoiselle en détresse, Maggie Sawyer.'

En jetant un œil sur son bureau, elle avisa qu'elle avait toujours les trois photographies d'Alex. C'était étrange. Elle avait rencontré cette fille, elle lui avait parlé, elles ne se connaissaient absolument pas mais elle possédait des photos d'elle… Pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté en tout cas, elle n'avait pas fait une filature pour les obtenir.

La culpabilité était pourtant importante. Assez en tout cas pour qu'elle complote un peu pour se racheter. Maggie attrapa un pansement – elle avait acheté une boite avec des dessins de Superman en plus pour son usage personnel – et le colla sur son front. Elle essaya de faire son plus joli sourire et l'immortalisa sur une photographie instantanée. Après quelques instants, sa photo apparut sur le papier. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais Maggie l'aimait d'autant plus. Elle était naturelle. Une signature vint la compléter :

'Demoiselle saine et sauve, merci docteure Alex !'

Elle passa à la poste et expédia le tout à l'adresse qu'elle avait précieusement conservé dans son carnet – pour son travail de fin d'année, cela allait toujours sans dire, se répétait-elle en boucle. Le fait qu'elle ait mis sa propre adresse dans la case expéditeur n'était bien entendu motivé que par des raisons pratico-pratiques. Juste au cas où son colis viendrait à se perdre à la poste. Ce n'était absolument pas une tentative pour la séduire, des centaines de colis se perdaient chaque année et il fallait être prévoyant.

La prévoyance n'était pas une technique de drague… D'accord, ça l'était dans ce cas précis. Il était inutile de se mentir à soi-même, décida Maggie. Elle était faible face au sexe féminin et elle l'était d'autant plus devant Alex Danvers.

Un travail de groupe l'occupa pour le reste de la semaine et elle put ainsi se focaliser sur d'autres affaires – même si elle surveillait sa boite aux lettres avec bien trop d'attention. Ses heures passées à la bibliothèque n'étaient pas les plus intéressantes – surtout lorsque ses condisciples étaient aussi… eh bien… ennuyeux – mais l'aspect légal du travail de criminologue était important. Elle s'y plia donc avec une certaine bonne volonté.

Une lettre arriva le lundi qui suivait avec deux autres factures. L'écriture ne lui était pas familière et elle apprécia le petit timbre à l'effigie de Superman. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et découvrit une invitation pour une conférence sur le journalisme et son lien avec le monde politique. C'était étrange. Qui donc pouvait vouloir l'inviter à un tel évènement ? Elle retourna la carte à la recherche d'une explication.

'Chère Maggie,

Sauve-moi de l'ennui le plus total en m'accompagnant à cet évènement.

Alex

Ps : avant de dire non, vois ça comme un échange de bons procédés, je te sauve d'une vilaine blessure et tu me sauves la vie. Tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Argument fatal : il y aura du champagne et des petits fours à profusion. Ma sœur me l'a promis.'

Il allait sans dire qu'Alex l'avait convaincue dès le 'chère Maggie'. Ce qui expliquait très certainement à quel point son crush était important. Son but était clairement de lui faire honneur. Dès lors, le shopping se révéla être obligatoire. Elle n'avait rien dans sa garde-robe – mensonge éhonté – et elle voulait vraiment être éblouissante pour qu'Alex tombe en émoi devant elle – vrai et totalement irréaliste.

Elle se décida pour un tailleur pantalon noir qui lui donnait une allure renversante et chic à la fois. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre une robe hors de prix mais elle aurait été autrement plus difficile à réutiliser par la suite. Maggie était étudiante et n'avait pas les moyens pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

Son cours avec MacCarter était en matinée et Maggie espéra qu'on ne lui demande pas l'avancée de son enquête. Elle ne savait franchement pas comment expliquer ce coup de hasard ni comment le gérer. Elle préférait même ignorer sa petite voix intérieure qui lui criait de tout arrêter avant de tomber follement amoureuse et d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Fort heureusement, fidèle à sa réputation, MacCarter leur proposa un jeu de société. Un Cluedo revisité avec des véritables affaires de meurtres à résoudre. Maggie était tellement distraite par Alex, la conférence du soir-même et sa tenue qu'elle ne parvint à gagner qu'une seule fois au jeu.

Sa déception en cours fut pourtant bien vite oubliée lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'auditorium où devait avoir lieu la conférence. Alex avait opté pour une simple robe noire qui épousait ses formes et dévoilait ses épaules et un très joli décolleté.

\- Salut.

Maggie se mordilla la lèvre de désespoir. 'Salut' ?! Vraiment ? C'était tout ce que son cerveau était capable de sortir dans un moment pareil ? Non, à vrai dire, elle aurait pu également dire à Alex qu'elle voulait l'épouser sur le champ parce qu'elle était littéralement à tomber et que son sourire était la huitième merveille du monde. Ou préciser que si elle n'aimait pas déjà les filles, cette simple vision lui aurait fait virer de bord à la seconde. À bien y regarder, 'salut' était une bonne option. Probablement la meilleure.

\- Alex, tu vas te dépêcher d'entrer ? On commence dans cinq minutes.

C'était une grande blonde sculpturale et avec un sourire impressionnant. Maggie eut immédiatement cet instant de jalousie intense. Ce qui était ridicule. Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Pas du tout même. Alex pouvait sortir avec qui bon lui semblait.

\- Kara, nous arrivons. Je te présente Maggie. Maggie, ma petite sœur Kara qui est à l'origine de cette charmante soirée.

Maggie sentit une pointe d'ironie dans la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- Oh ! Tu es Maggie.

Un sourire vint ponctuer l'affirmation et Maggie eut l'étrange impression que les deux sœurs avaient discuté d'elle. Intensément. Ce qui était tout sauf logique, pourquoi auraient-elles parlé de la fille qui s'était écrasée au sol devant Alex.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi. Rajouta Kara en fixant sa sœur.

Alex sembla se tendre à l'affirmation et détourna habilement la conversation.

\- Kar, je veux ma bouteille de champagne, entière et bien fraiche. C'est une question de survie. Allons-y avant que les bonnes places soient prises.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller tout devant… Fit Kara en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Exactement.

Une main vint s'emparer de celle de Maggie et elle suivit Alex docilement. À vrai dire, sa main chaude contre la sienne était en soi un argument de poids pour faire le tour du monde si Alex Danvers le désirait.

Elles trouvèrent une place tout au fond de l'auditoire et Alex s'éclipsa pour revenir un instant plus tard avec la bouteille de champagne promise ainsi qu'un plateau de petits fours.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Entendant le début de la conférence, elle baissa d'un ton. Merci mille fois, je n'aurais pas réussi à rester seule ici à écouter ça.

\- Et qu'allons-nous faire à la place dès lors ? Demanda la future criminologue avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce que tu veux. Boire, manger, j'ai un mini scrabble de voyage et assez de feuilles pour jouer à OXO ou au pendu.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

\- À part les verres en fait. J'espère que tu aimes le champagne à la bouteille. Ma dernière conférence avec le département de Kara a été d'un ennui mortel pendant trois heures avant qu'une étudiante décide de poser les questions les plus osées et fasse un scandale atroce. Je bénis cette Cat Grant pour m'avoir sauvée. Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire une liste de choses intéressantes à faire pendant les conférences.

Préférant oublier le fait qu'elles allaient partager la même bouteille de champagne, la jeune latino décida qu'il serait plus sage d'occuper son esprit sur autre chose.

\- C'est peut-être une bête question, mais pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement non à ta sœur ?

\- C'est physiquement impossible. Regarde-moi cette bouille. Quand elle boude, c'est encore pire. Si elle venait à tuer quelqu'un, le juge la relâcherait juste en voyant sa bouille d'ange.

Maggie éclata de rire et se retrouva avec une marée de regards noirs. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui étaient intéressés par cette conférence ?

\- Kara m'a offert cette robe en plus, histoire de me faire culpabiliser. Une nouvelle robe en cadeau pour être resplendissante en conférence. Ses mots, pas les miens.

\- Ta sœur a bon gout. Elle te va à ravir.

Tout en discutant, Alex préparait le jeu de scrabble et distribuait les lettres. Maggie fut la première à jouer car elle était la plus jeune des deux.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Alex rosit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Maggie. Pendant que j'allais chercher cette petite merveille. Alex fit sauter délicatement le bouchon de la bouteille et réussit à ne faire que peu de bruit. J'ai surpris quelques conversations et deux conférenciers semblent très intéressés par ta petite personne.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas petite. J'ai une taille très acceptable.

\- Yep, si tu le dis. Celui à droite de Kara adorerait savoir ce que tu as en dessous. Mais les deux étudiants au premier rang qui prennent des notes voudraient plus d'action.

\- Quelle chance pour eux, je peux certainement leur déboiter l'épaule s'ils tentent une approche.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Ils n'ont aucune chance. Ils pourraient avoir le bras et le cœur brisés parce qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance avec moi.

Maggie fit un clin d'œil pour ponctuer son affirmation. D'accord, c'était au moins officiel, elle ne savait pas s'empêcher de draguer Alex. Parfait. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose pour sauver la situation. Alex rosissait mais elle mit cette réaction sur le compte de la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Fort heureusement, Alex détourna à son tour la conversation en commentant ses choix de mots au scrabble. Elle tendit la bouteille à Maggie qui avala quelques gorgées. C'était un très bon champagne. Et elle ne devait en aucun cas penser aux lèvres d'Alex qui s'étaient posées dessus l'instant d'avant.

\- Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop de mettre le mot 'fiscal' et le coller à 'contrôle' ?

\- C'est un hommage à Al Capone. Fit Maggie en feignant d'être offensée.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es impossible en fait.

\- Moi ? Impossible ? Dois-je mettre en évidence le fait que tu as osé mettre 'vaisseau', 'alien' et 'spatial' ?

\- D'accord, je n'insisterai pas. Et pour continuer dans ton thème Capone, j'ai un beau 'alcool' à caser.

\- Prépare toi à pleurer, voici le merveilleux kiwi. Compte triple.

Maggie avait un sourire plein de fossettes et elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une crampe aux zygomatiques. Elle avait bien calculé son coup et elle avait profité de la distraction d'Alex. La jeune femme qui semblait pourtant être compétitrice au début de leur partie paraissait désormais perdue dans ses pensées. Un espoir très certainement vain naquit du côté de la criminologue. Alex pouvait-elle être intéressée ?

Non. C'était absurde.

Elle prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Surement un effet du champagne.

\- J'ai le pire tirage de l'univers. C'est officiel. Je pense que je peux accepter ma défaite. Une revanche ?

La conférence était menée par un journaliste qui bafouillait. Certainement un étudiant qui se destinait à la presse écrite pour cacher sa timidité.

\- D'accord. Et interdiction d'utiliser des mots trop simples.

\- Chiche.

Maggie et Alex étaient désormais pompettes. Elles rigolaient un peu trop souvent et parlaient un peu trop fort. Kara, sur scène, semblait tantôt agacée tantôt amusée. À croire qu'elle était réellement contente de voir un peu d'animation dans cette conférence. Maggie ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, c'était réellement d'un ennui mortel si on n'avait pas une Alex Danvers personnelle pour vous tenir éveillé.

La soirée se passa rapidement et bientôt elles furent rejointes par Kara et la fameuse Cat Grant qui posait trop de questions.

\- C'était chouette, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Kara tout sourire.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement traumatisée par le fait qu'elles avaient mangé et sifflé une bouteille de champagne en jouant au scrabble. Ni par le fait qu'elles avaient presque créé un mini scandale dans l'assistance en hurlant des mots tels que 'corrompu', 'véreux', 'mensonge' ou encore un magnifique 'scandale'.

\- Très. Affirma Alex tout sourire.

\- Tu t'es donc bien amusée ? Insista Kara auprès de sa grande sœur avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Cat.

\- Nous avons du rangement à faire, Keira. En route.

\- J'arrive. Bon retour à toutes les deux. Ne tombe pas, Maggie. Ou alors, droit dans les bras d'Alex histoire qu'elle puisse te sauver une nouvelle fois.

Maggie sentit ses joues rougir à un point où elle devait dégager une chaleur intense à un mètre de distance au minimum. Alex évitait avec succès de la regarder et Cat s'impatienta avant de hurler un beau :

\- Keira !

\- Elle n'arrivera jamais à prononcer mon nom. J'arrive, Cat ! 'Nuit vous deux.

Après quelques secondes, Maggie se sentit déjà plus maitresse de ses émotions et demanda avec nonchalance – ou du moins, l'imitation la plus réussie à son avis de la nonchalance - si Kara était toujours aussi enthousiaste.

\- Oh non, là, elle était très sobre.

\- Oh. Ah quand même. Maggie fixait Kara et Cat qui rangeaient les bouteilles vides.

\- Totalement. Fit Alex avec un petit sourire attendri. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Si je résume bien la situation, tu as gagné les deux parties au scrabble. Je te dois donc… euh… un petit déjeuner. Un dessert. Et une bouteille de whisky irlandais. Correct ?

\- Je plaisantais. Tu ne me dois absolument rien. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Étrange mais très agréable. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Et je ne plaisantais pas. Affirma Alex en se redressa, laissant Maggie songeuse, les filles plus grandes lui faisaient toujours de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet. Dès lors, disons, pas demain, j'ai des travaux en laboratoire toute la matinée. Mais mercredi ?

\- J'ai un séminaire.

Un sourire contrit suivit son affirmation.

\- Jeudi ? Tenta Alex.

\- Jeudi sera parfait. Mais je paierai ma part.

\- Rêve. Je serai une galante personne pour toi et je t'offrirai ce déjeuner. Non négociable.

La semaine passa avec lenteur. Maggie n'avait qu'une envie : aller à ce déjeuner. Elle délaissait en partie ses heures d'étude pour choisir sa tenue. Et fixer avec adoration les photographies. Son professeur avait réussi à lui mettre entre les mains son nouveau crush. Ou alors, elle avait un crush parce qu'elle avait eu ces photos ?

Non. Absolument pas. C'était tout autre chose. Elles avaient parlé, elles avaient ri, elles avaient pour le moins perturbé une conférence en jouant,… Ce déjeuner n'était pas une excuse pour avoir des informations sur elle. Certainement pas.

Le déjeuner du jeudi fut l'occasion pour Maggie de découvrir Alex. Elle avait réussi à se brûler la main lors de son labo du mardi et ce fut un grand moment lorsque Maggie constata qu'elle avait utilisé SES pansements. Ceux qu'elle lui avait envoyés par la poste. Un sentiment de fierté l'emplit même si elle se trouvait un peu ridicule d'être heureuse pour si peu.

\- Joli pansement.

\- Je trouve aussi. Merci. Tu es tombée à pic.

Maggie haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je veux dire, tu as bien choisi en tombant sur ces pansements. J'aime bien Mulan en pansement. Je ne voulais pas parler de ta chute.

\- Tu es la deuxième Danvers cette semaine à me dire que je tombe bien. Bien que ta sœur ait précisé que désormais, je devais tomber dans tes bras, si je me rappelle bien.

Pourquoi ramenait-elle le sujet sur le tapis ?

Parce qu'elle était une masochiste sans mémoire. Ou qu'elle aimait tenter le diable et qu'un refus formel ou outré d'Alex serait suffisant pour l'aider à oublier son crush.

Alex ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en levant son verre comme pour porter un toast.

\- À ma petite sœur et ses idées farfelues.

Ce qui laissait un mince espoir qu'Alex Danvers puisse être intéressée, non ? Ou qu'elle reniait simplement les insinuations douteuses de sa sœur. Non, en fait, ce n'était même pas quelque chose qu'elle devait analyser. Son jugement était obscurci face aux grands yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis.

\- Au Scrabble où je gagne souvent.

\- Où je te laisse gagner. Insista Alex.

\- Espère seulement, chérie.

Flirt spontané : 10, Maggie : 0. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas faire sans la draguer. C'était instinctif. Viscéral. Elle allait déjeuner en tentant de sauver les meubles et en essayant un maximum de ne pas draguer Alex – ce qui était probablement perdu d'avance. Ensuite, elle allait s'empresser d'aller voir le professeur MacCarter pour tout lui expliquer.

\- Cela ressemblait à un bon plan.

\- Je te défie pour une revanche. Tu ne me vaincras pas une nouvelle fois.

Il fallait avouer que sobres, elles avaient un niveau bien plus élevé au scrabble. Malheureusement pour Alex, Maggie gagna une nouvelle fois. D'un point seulement. Ce qui était rageant.

\- Ce jeu est clairement sous ton charme. Grommela Alex. Je t'aurai un jour. Attend, il est déjà cette heure-là ? J'ai un cours à l'autre bout de la ville dans vingt minutes. Je vais vraiment devoir courir. Je file payer et on se tient au courant ?

Maggie était prise au dépourvu.

\- Euh, oui. Alex, je…

Maggie voulait lui donner son numéro de portable mais la bioingénieur en devenir avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout du restaurant pour payer et s'enfuir. Elle avait repris son scrabble mais avait laissé la moitié des lettres sur la table. Elle les récupéra dans son portefeuille pour ne pas les perdre et décida qu'elle devait réellement parler avec son professeur.

MacCarter était en réunion avec un autre élève mais Maggie avait une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle prit un fauteuil dans la salle de repos au bout du couloir et le tira jusqu'à la porte B-72. Parfait, elle avait des syllabus à étudier. Elle serait très bien installée.

Deux heures et demie d'étude intense. Deux heures et demie à être interrompue très régulièrement par des curieux désireux de savoir le pourquoi du comment de sa présence. Ce à quoi elle répondait avec aplomb 'si vous êtes du département de criminologie, devinez'.

\- Sawyer ? Nous avions rendez-vous ?

\- Absolument pas. Madame, nous devons parler.

Elle s'imposa dans son bureau, craignant un refus.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai un petit problème. Pour mon travail.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvée et vous avez peur de manquer de temps.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

MacCarter semblait confuse. Ce ne devait pas être une chose fréquente.

\- Non. Je l'ai trouvée. Ou plus exactement, elle m'a trouvée quand je suis tombée littéralement à ses pieds. Dit de cette manière, Maggie trouvait ça encore plus ridicule. Je traquais un des immeubles visibles sur les photos fournies et je me suis étalée. Elle m'a soignée. Ce qui ne doit pas vous étonner, vu qu'elle a fait médecine avant de se lancer dans son master actuel.

\- Je dois dire que c'est une première. Je trouve ça très… cocasse.

\- À qui le dites-vous.

Maggie hésitait à donner plus d'informations, ce que sa criminologue de professeur perçut immédiatement.

\- Il y a un autre problème ?

\- Je ne peux pas profiter de ce hasard en fait.

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que nous sommes, euh, amies ? Nous avons sympathisé. Je ne peux pas profiter de ça pour mon étude. Je ne veux pas disséquer son profil psychologique en jouant au scrabble avec elle.

Le professeur MacCarter semblait amusée. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle éclata de rire devant une Maggie rougissante. Diable, était-elle transparente à ce point-là ?

\- Vous l'aimez bien. Comme dans bien bien l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Elle était transparente.

\- J'avoue que je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous donner une cible féminine. Ou inconsciemment, j'avais envie de vous tester ? Je l'ignore. Vous voulez une nouvelle cible ?

\- Vous… vous êtes d'accord ?

Son étonnement était sans limite.

\- Chaque année, je prévois deux cibles par personne. Juste par prudence. Et je dois dire que ce genre d'attitude vous mènera loin. Vous auriez pu simplement profiter de cette amitié pour avoir les informations facilement et gagner des points en travaillant à peine. C'est de l'intégrité que vous avez là. Gardez-la.

Sa nouvelle cible était un garçon, assez jeune. Probablement un nouvel élève. Elle allait pouvoir investiguer.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'est pas à votre gout, j'espère ?

Maggie ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

\- Je… non ! A… Absolu… Absolument pas. Je…

\- Je vous taquine. Allez, zou, dehors, j'ai du travail et vous aussi.

\- Merci.

Rouge comme une tomate – ce qui était devenu une habitude au cours des derniers jours à la simple pensée d'Alex Danvers - Maggie traversa le département en souriant. Elle devait passer pour une folle mais cela ne devait pas différer des masses avec l'impression qu'elle laissait habituellement. Elle était la seule à sourire en période d'examens et plus encore à quelques minutes d'un examen oral.

Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle débarquer chez Alex avec un grand sourire et ses pièces de scrabble ? Ou attendre que la brunette la recontacte ? Son départ précipité au restaurant n'était pas des plus engageants.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas à faire le premier pas. Alex avait dit qu'elles restaient en contact. Elle avait juste à attendre ce contact. Ou craquer avant et débarquer sous n'importe quel prétexte chez la jolie Danvers.

Une pizza et des bières ? Ou des petits fours et du champagne pour le clin d'œil. Elle traversait le campus pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle perdit son équilibre à cause d'une dalle descellée.

Maggie se demanda en tombant si elle avait un karma spécifiquement réglé sur les chutes improbables. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas blâmer le temps pour cette chute, il faisait un grand soleil. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la sauvant de justesse.

\- Maggie ?! Oh mon dieu, ça va ?

Cette voix était familière. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendue ? Son sauveur la redressa avec facilité. Diantre, elle avait de la force.

\- Danvers.

\- Salut.

\- Peux-tu ôter ce sourire de ton visage. Demanda Maggie qui était mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne pense pas en être capable. Un rire lui échappa, signe clair de son amusement, et elle demanda tout de même après une seconde d'hésitation. Tu vas bien ?

\- Chute moins rude que la dernière fois, merci pour ce sauvetage inespéré. L'ego est celui qui a le plus souffert là tout de suite, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Alex va adorer quand je vais lui raconter ça. Kara avait un sourire éblouissant. Enfin, quand je lui aurai dit que tu n'es pas blessée, bien entendu.

\- Kara… Aucune chance que je puisse te convaincre de ne rien lui dire ?

\- Aucune. Absolument aucune. Kara Danvers souriait bien trop pour son propre bien. C'est tellement adorable. Mais j'avais bien précisé que c'était à côté d'elle que tu pouvais tomber. Pas de moi. Je ne suis pas le médecin de la famille.

De toutes les personnes présentes autour, elle devait tomber sur Kara. Littéralement. Et Maggie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Kara insinuait des choses. Ou plutôt qu'elle lisait des sous-entendus là où il n'y en avait certainement pas dans le discours de la grande blonde.

\- Certes. Mais elle est en cours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit lorsque nous nous sommes vues ce midi. Pas que je désire retomber de sitôt.

Maggie allait finir par être mal à l'aise face au sourire grandissant de Kara. Pire, elle l'était déjà. Elle devait trouver un moyen de détourner son attention.

\- D'ailleurs, elle a oublié des pièces de son scrabble.

Elle se vit comme dans un rêve ouvrir son portefeuille et rendre les pièces en question à Kara. Son excuse toute trouvée pour revoir Alex Danvers et son sourire envoutant s'éloignait d'elle. Et uniquement parce qu'elle n'osait pas soutenir le regard de sa petite sœur. Maggie avait presque envie de blâmer sa chute avortée et récupérer les pièces en question pour les rapporter elle-même.

\- Je… d'accord. Tu ne veux pas lui rapporter toi-même ? Demanda Kara innocemment.

Ou du moins, Maggie l'interpréta comme de l'innocence. Devait-elle dire oui ? Dire non ? Diable, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à son crush. Pas après avoir été démasquée en moins de quelques minutes par son professeur.

Non, la vraie raison, c'était qu'elle avait peur d'être gentiment rejetée. Il y avait trop de possibilités pour que cela se passe mal. Se déclarer auprès d'Alex, c'était un coup à se retrouver avec une magnifique application de la théorie de Murphy. Elle pouvait…

Un soupir lui échappa. Elle n'allait certainement pas faire la liste de toutes les catastrophes possibles si elle venait à avouer à Alex Danvers qu'elle la trouvait drôle, belle et intelligente et diablement adorable et…

\- Tu la verras surement avant moi. Affirma-t-elle pour couper court à ses réflexions. C'est plus sûr de cette manière. Je risque d'en perdre. Je ne voudrais pas… Je ne voudrais pas les… les perdre.

Elle était très mauvaise en excuses bidon. Très, très mauvaise.

\- D'accord.

Kara lui lança un regard qui la fit rougir. Elle allait devoir remédier à cette fâcheuse habitude et vite. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions aussi facilement.

\- Keira ?

\- Oh Cat ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Oups, Maggie, à plus tard.

La journée ne devait pas aller en s'améliorant. Son cours de droit fut transféré dans un autre auditoire, à proximité des laboratoires de science. Ce qui laissait Maggie songeuse. Devait-elle prendre des notes ou fixer la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Alex sur le campus ?

Le retour chez elle se fit sous la pluie et bien entendu, elle avait oublié son parapluie. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle pris avec elle alors qu'il faisait du soleil quelques heures auparavant ?

Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas de courrier dans sa boite aux lettres. Ce qui était normal. Cela faisait moins de huit heures depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Alex… Pourquoi aurait-elle eu des nouvelles de la brunette ?

La semaine se passa sans qu'elle ne croise une des Danvers. Elle ne les traquait pas mais à chaque silhouette brune ou blonde, Maggie se tendait légèrement, comme impatiente de les voir. Avait-on seulement idée du nombre de blondes et de brunes sur le campus ? Non. C'était un nombre affolant.

Une semaine de silence était bien assez aux yeux de Maggie. Elle se décida après son cours de droit – toujours délocalisé sur le campus des sciences. Elle allait débarquer chez la grande brunette et ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un plan. C'était plus une décision irréfléchie et dictée par la simple envie de revoir Alex.

Ce que Maggie Sawyer n'avait pas pris en considération, c'était l'absence de la propriétaire des lieux. La pensée fugace qu'elle puisse être à un rencard avec un grand brun séduisant passa et elle grogna de frustration. Elle n'avait rien à dire sur ce sujet. Elle pouvait juste avouer à Alex qu'elle était sa cible – son ancienne cible – et qu'elle avait tout abandonné juste pour ne pas profiter de son amitié pour gagner des points supplémentaires dans son travail de fin d'année. Et ensuite lui avouer qu'elle rêvait d'elle jour et nuit et que le fait d'avoir des photos d'elle sur le mur au-dessus de son lit n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires.

\- Sawyer, tu es totalement hors de contrôle.

Une femme qui traversait le couloir à cet instant la regarda avec effarement. Elle devait abandonner également l'idée de soliloquer. Et ne jamais avouer à Alex qu'elle avait des photos d'elle dans son appartement.

Maggie décida de passer à la pizzeria. Elle prit le carton que la serveuse lui tendit et rentra chez elle. Pizza, une douche bouillante et une soirée marathon d'une série bien drôle. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Maggie n'avait pas non plus pris en considération le fait qu'Alex Danvers serait assise devant sa porte. Cette soirée se révélait de plus en plus surprenante. Son cœur s'emballa et elle ne put réfréner son sourire face à la brunette.

\- Danvers.

\- Hey. Je passais dans le coin et comme j'avais une bouteille de champagne dans mon sac, je me suis dit que la partager serait une bonne idée.

\- Tu vas souvent en cours avec une bouteille de champagne ? Demanda Maggie en rigolant.

Elle dévorait du regard la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus jolie en jean et veste de cuir.

\- Kara. Cat. Elles ont des projets. Pour moi. Longue histoire. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas d'explications à ce sujet.

Maggie ouvrit sa porte et laissa Alex rentrer. Elle enleva ses chaussures tout en gardant le carton à pizza en main avant de se tourner vers son invitée qui s'était figée. Oh mince. Les photos. Au-dessus du lit. Le bonheur des studios étudiants qui n'avaient que deux pièces.

\- Je peux tout expliquer. Commença Maggie.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu… que je le savais même.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Un élan de panique l'envahit et un simple haussement de sourcils de la latino poussa Alex à s'expliquer.

\- Quand tu es tombée. Tu as semblé me fixer avec beaucoup d'attention. Comme si tu me connaissais ou que tu me reconnaissais. Et tu as mentionné que tu étais en master de criminologie. Mais que tu m'envoies une photographie a été ma confirmation. C'était à la fois adorable et très narcissique… à moins de culpabiliser pour avoir des photos et vouloir que nous soyons quittes.

Alex Danvers avait de la logique. Beaucoup de logique. Elle aurait fait une excellente criminologue.

\- Oh. Maggie était en train d'analyser ce qui lui était révélé. Elle déposa le carton de pizza sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Alex. Tu le savais depuis le début ? Mais tu m'as invitée à cette conférence pour voir ce que j'allais faire ? Si j'allais te mentir ?

\- Non. Je t'ai invitée parce que j'ai adoré discuter avec toi après ta chute. Je n'ai pas des masses d'amis ici et cette rencontre était providentielle. Je ne voulais pas aller seule à cette conférence et mon envie qu'on devienne amies a fait le reste.

Son cœur s'emballait de plus belle. Diable qu'il était difficile d'avoir un crush et de rester impassible. Surtout quand Alex semblait être un peu timide.

\- Et MacCarter m'avait dit que je pouvais t'inviter ce soir-là. Précisa Alex en fixant ses chaussures.

\- Elle était au courant ?!

Comment diable pouvait-elle être au courant ? Maggie se revit dans le bureau de son professeur, avouant sa rencontre irréaliste avec Alex, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation, avouant qu'elle avait en quelque sorte un penchant pour sa cible… Et pendant tout ce temps, elle le savait déjà car Alex lui avait parlé ?

\- Oui…

\- J'ai une nouvelle cible. Annonça Maggie assez abruptement. Je ne pouvais pas être amie avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons. Je n'ai presque rien relevé sur toi pour mon étude, si ça peut te rassurer.

La subtilité de cet aveu résidait dans le 'presque'. Son carnet de notes n'avait rien de professionnel et elle avait noirci des pages et des pages. Il relevait plus du journal intime. Elle y avait décrit tout ce qui rendait Alex adorable et désirable à ses yeux. Et elle avait même mentionné qu'elle avait de très jolies fesses.

\- Tu as une nouvelle cible ? Alex souriait.

\- Oui. Fit Maggie, désormais incertaine. Pourquoi Alex souriait-elle ainsi ? J'ai demandé à…

Alex l'interrompit.

\- Tu as vraiment une nouvelle cible ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Euh… Comment dire… Alex se mordilla les lèvres comme pour réprimer le sourire qu'elle arborait. Maggie ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Kara a une nouvelle conférence. Enfin, c'est plus un cocktail-conférence-soirée, je n'ai pas franchement lu l'invitation, je dois bien l'avouer. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, était-ce un signe de nervosité ? Mais c'était pour ça que je squattais devant ton appartement depuis une heure environ. Tu accepterais de m'accompagner ?

Les sous-entendus sont des choses merveilleuses et très inquiétantes. Maggie le savait. Elle avait l'impression que Kara Mini-Danvers faisait des allusions sur Alex et Maggie. Elle avait même l'impression que MacCarter voulait la caser. Et là, à ce moment précis, au milieu de sa chambre-salon, elle avait l'impression étrange qu'Alex l'invitait à un rencard. Ce qui était absurde n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de l'inviter à un rencard.

Non. Bien sûr que non…

Si ?

\- Je… Oui. D'accord.

\- Oui ? Alex semblait douter de sa réponse.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas vivre toute sa vie dans le doute et si elle devait oublier Alex, elle devait le faire avant de tomber éperdument amoureuse.

\- Oui. Mais juste pour information, ce n'est pas un rencard, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Tu… Je… Elle paniquait un peu alors, elle décida d'être transparente. J'aime les filles.

\- J'aime les filles aussi… La confusion était claire même si Alex souriait toujours.

\- Je les aime. Comme dans aimer. Avec un grand A. Fit Maggie qui voulait qu'Alex comprenne ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Une autre chose commençait par un grand A. Alex. Et Maggie avait un stupide espoir en voyant Alex rougir doucement en souriant. Pourquoi était-elle aussi jolie ? Elle allait lui briser le cœur.

\- Hum hum. Moi aussi.

\- Tu…

\- Oui. Et si je dois être claire, parce que tu sembles un peu, disons, dans le doute. J'aime les filles maladroites, qui tombent sous la pluie et qui jouent au scrabble avec passion et qui m'offrent des pansements et qui arrivent à mettre ma sœur dans leur poche en moins de cinq secondes. Si ma sœur aimait les filles, j'aurais réellement du souci à me faire parce qu'elle en pincerait grave pour toi. Mais juste, tu me confirmes bien que tu as une autre cible ?

Maggie avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Pourquoi parler d'une stupide cible quand la possibilité d'un rencard se faisait de plus en plus présente et qu'elle rêvait de voler un baiser à cette fille qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ?

\- Oui. Quelle est cette obsession pour ma cible ?

\- MacCarter nous a tous fait signer un contrat stipulant que l'on ne peut pas sortir avec un de ses étudiants tant que nous sommes leur cible. Donc si tu as une nouvelle cible, je pourrai te draguer comme je rêve de le faire depuis le début ou presque.

Cette fille savait comment draguer. C'était affolant. Grisant. Stupéfiant. Cela lui donna envie de sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et Alex la regardait comme si elle était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Maggie en eut des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Waouw.

\- Et je pense que je parle réellement trop et que tu devrais juste m'embrasser. Sans vouloir te commander bien entendu, Maggie…

Avant qu'Alex puisse changer d'avis, Maggie s'approcha, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou de la brunette pour l'attirer vers elle. Son parfum était entêtant, comme de la vanille, mais le simple contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui fit tout oublier.

\- Donc tu veux bien me sauver de Kara et de ses conférences ?

\- Tu mettras une robe comme la dernière fois ?

\- Si ça peut te convaincre de venir, oui.

\- Tu es l'argument de base pour que je vienne mais j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à oublier cette robe. Ou plutôt toi dans cette robe. Pire encore, je pense que même sans, je… Je crois que tu me fais perdre la tête, Danvers.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ça me pose le moindre problème.

\- Hin hin. Hum… Tu… Tu veux rester pour la soirée ? Pizza, champagne et…

\- Et que tu m'embrasses. S'empressa d'ajouter Alex. J'adore ce plan. Et j'accepte. Si tu acceptes de m'embrasser.

Maggie hocha la tête, prit deux verres à vin faute de mieux et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille. Alex s'occupait des assiettes pour la pizza.

\- Alex ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'expliqueras ce que signifie ce message sibyllin sur l'étiquette de ta bouteille de champagne ? Je suis intriguée par ce 'Va, séduis ma future belle-sœur et faites du Scrabble toute la nuit'.

\- Si tu es sage, Sawyer, uniquement si tu es sage.


End file.
